A Day in the Life of Ambient
by Biowolf
Summary: Find out what Ambient's life and his relationships with Hiltz, Raven, Riece, and the other Organoids are like.


I do own Zoids. I own the Liger Zero, Gun Sniper, Raynos, Redler, Shadowfox, Konig Wolf, Lightning Saix, Spinosapper, Rev Raptor, Death Saurer, Death Stinger, Ultrasaurus, Liger Zero X, Geno Saurer, Geno Breaker, Blade Liger, Shield Liger, Command Wolf AC, the dual sniper rifle custom part for the Konig Wolf, and Berserk Fury. Soon, I will also own Irvine's Command Wolf and the Wild Wizel unit. But sadly though, I do not own the copyrights to Zoids. 

Author's Notes: I decided to take a short break from writing my Hiltz fic…..to write a Hiltz and Ambient fic. ^_^;    Stuff in _italics _are translations of what Organoids (*coughAmbientcough*) say. Read and review please.

A Day in the Life of Ambient

            Hiltz stood menacingly on the edge of a cliff overlooking a large forest.

            "I can feel Van's presence in the area, Ambient," he stated.

            "Rraarrr," the not blue or white or black but red Organoid said flatly. _So can I._

            "He won't be living for too much longer," Hiltz muttered and started to laugh EVILLY, but he choked when his foot slipped off the edge of the cliff and he began to fall. Ambient lurched forwards and caught him before he fell. Then he heaved backwards and hauled Hiltz back up to safety.

            Hiltz pouted, "I don't understand why that always happens to me! Whenever I try to have an EVIL moment something bad always happens! That's the seventh time I've almost fallen off a cliff when I'm trying to be EVIL!"

            Ambient chuckled as Hiltz whined about his life.

            Hiltz stopped pouting and glared at his Organoid, "Stop that!"

            "Rrrr?" _Stop what?_

            Hiltz struggled to come up with an answer without humiliating himself, "Stop….._that_!"

            "Rrarr?" Ambient asked, then grinned EVILLY. _What?_

Hiltz gave in and whimpered, "Stop laughing at me."

            "Rrrarrr rrrrr!" _I can't help it! You're so pathetic!_

            Hiltz managed to regain his pride and declared, "Fine! If you feel that way, then don't expect me to bake you any more cookies! Ever again! EVER!"

            Ambient whined, "Rrrrrrrr…Rrarr!" _But Hiltz…you know how much I **love** cookies!_

Hiltz glared EVILLY at Ambient, "Well you should have thought of that earlier."

            Ambient sighed, "Rrar." _Oh, all right. I'm sorry for laughing at you._

Hiltz smirked, "Apology accepted."

            Neither of the two said anything for a few moments, but then Hiltz broke the silence.

            "You know, Ambient, I once heard a saying that you are what you eat."

            "Rrr?" _Really?_

Hiltz looked over at Ambient and grinned, "I guess that means you're a stupid cookie!"

            "Rrrarrr!" _Hey!_

Hiltz laughed, pleased that he had gotten back at his Organoid.

"Rrrr!" _Then I guess that means you're stupid oatmeal!_

Hiltz wasn't really offended by the oatmeal insult, and said, "Well at least I'm not a stupid cookie!"

            Ambient growled at his master and made a face at him. Hiltz responded by sticking out his tongue and making a face at his Organoid. Neither of them noticed Raven and Shadow approaching.

            Raven walked up to the red Organoid and the red-haired man and stood there watching as they made faces at each other. He had no idea why they were doing that, nor did he want to find out. Shadow stood behind his master and watched too.

            "Where is Van?" Raven finally asked.

            Both Hiltz and Ambient choked when they heard Raven's voice and attempted to compose themselves to at least retain some of their dignity, but failed and just looked thoroughly embarrassed. 

            Hiltz managed to speak after a few awkward seconds, "Ermm…he's in the town in the valley down there."

            "Rrrrr," Ambient said. _Yes, and he has Fiona and Zeke there with him too._

Raven stared at the two for a moment, seriously doubting their intelligence, then said, "Okay…," he paused for a long moment, "I think I'm going to go kill him now."

            Hiltz stared back at Raven, hoping that this wouldn't affect their reputation, then said, "Yes, that's a good idea."

            Raven muttered, "I'm leaving now. Come on, Shadow."

      Shadow roared in response and left with his master, glancing back only once to give Hiltz and Ambient a look that basically said, "You two are stupid cookies."

            Hiltz didn't know he was holding his breath until Raven and Shadow had disappeared. He started breathing again and turned to Ambient.

            "This is all your fault."

      "Rrrarr!" _Hey! No it's not! It's your fault too!_

They were about to get into another one of their huge arguments when they noticed something blue and hairy creepily rising out of the ground a few feet away from them.

      "RRAAARR!" Ambient screamed and panicked, and then proceeded to repeatedly stomp on the creepy blue hairy thing until a blue Organoid, Specular, flew in and slammed him away from it. 

      Specular glared at Ambient and Hiltz and Riece creepily rose up from the ground, rubbing her head.

            "Why do you always have to do that?!" Hiltz hissed at Ambient, "You know that's how she travels everywhere!"

      "Raarrr! Rrrrrr! Rrrrrrrraaarrr!" Ambient answered. _But that creeps me out SO much! Damn! It's like one minute you're just standing there NORMALLY and the next thing you know there's this CREEPY blue hairy…THING rising up from the ground! You can't blame me for freaking out!_

            Riece glared creepily at Ambient and then stated in a monotonous voice, "I need a new Zoid."

            Hiltz's eyes twitched as he looked at the creepy girl. He honestly couldn't stand being around her for very long. He decided that she needed to leave…soon, and said, "There is a blue Geno Saurer in the secret hangar. You can use that. Now leave and go get it."

      "Raarrrr," Ambient said. _Yeah, and hurry._

Riece stared at both of them. She hadn't blinked since she had first appeared. 

            "What are you waiting for?!" Hiltz demanded, getting really desperate to get rid of her. She had to leave soon. He could feel a seizure coming on.

            Riece didn't say anything, but sunk creepily back down into the ground. Specular backed away and disappeared into the woods without a sound.

            Hiltz stared to twitch uncontrollably and Ambient attempted to comfort him.

            "Rrrrrr." _It's okay now. She's gone._

Hiltz managed to stop twitching and stood there gasping for breath.

            "Why the hell did I EVER think I could use her help!?" he asked Ambient.

            "Rrrrrrrraaarrrr." _You said that you could manipulate her to help accomplish THE MISSION. You said the same thing about Raven too. _

Hiltz thought for a moment, frowned, then muttered, "Oh…yeah. I knew that."

            Ambient grinned EVILLY at him.

            Hiltz glared back at Ambient, sighed, then said, "I need to destroy something."

            "Rrrarrrr!" _And I need to eat something!_

Hiltz grinned, "You're a stupid cookie, Ambient."

            Ambient responded by smacking Hiltz upside the head with his tail, which accidentally knocked the man unconscious. He ended up having to drag his master back to their house, where he proceeded to eat cookies while drawing lines on Hiltz's face with various permanent markers. Thus ends another day in the life of Ambient.

Author's Notes: You're a stupid cookie. Now review.__


End file.
